


王牌经纪人

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [122]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti 无差大球星14和经纪人吴。人名越土越好养活，文名越土越能火（。）
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 01-02

01.

这是一个美好的周末，Morientes完成了计划中的工作，在天黑之前回到了家，舒服地洗了一个热水澡。他坐在床沿，一边擦着头发，一边拿起床头柜上的手机，屏幕上显示着Raul五分钟前给他发的短信。

“太感谢你了，Mori，能给我介绍这么好的工作机会，等我拿了工资，第一个请你吃饭！”跟着几个笑脸表情。

Morientes的脸部肌肉抽搐了一下，手指在对话框内输入了一些单词，想了想又全部删去了。他完全不知道该回复什么，因为他有一点后悔给Raul这个“工作机会”了，那听上去有点把他往火坑里推的意思。

但是Guti——他的前金主、马德里最棒也是最混蛋的球员——需要一个经纪人，在他将Morientes炒鱿鱼之后。

作为世界上唯一一个会帮前金主找下家的经纪人，Morientes可以算得上金牌合作伙伴了。他与Guti相识多年，为这个难搞的大球星擦过无数次屁股。

在别的经纪人忙着操作转会、给球员接广告的时候，Morientes正在拘留所里领人，或者把醉得不省人事的Guti从夜店里揪出来，又或者熬夜写第二天对付记者的稿子，甚至可能正拿着分手费把绯闻女友赶跑，最后被气急败坏的女人打一巴掌。

Guti是个好球员，即使他偶尔不是，他也是Morientes的好朋友。除了脑回路清奇并作天作地，他对Morientes相当好，每次发工资都能在支票后面多画一个零。

“Mori，你真好，”半醉的大球星靠在Morientes身上，喃喃道：“我简直喜欢死你了，没有你我都不知道该怎么办了.....”

开着车的男人面不改色地将他推开：“说吧，你又惹了什么麻烦了？”

“嘿嘿....你真懂我。其实也没什么大事....就是....我把那个记者打了....”

“......”

Guti讨厌记者，他们总是在他快活的时候扫他的兴，有一些报道的是真的——Guti也从不否认，但剩下的那些就纯属诽谤，每一条都能把Guti气得不轻。因此打记者也是正常的事儿了。反正打完，只要对Morientes好言好语，并在钞票上疯狂画零就能解决。大丈夫能屈能伸，既能重拳出击怒锤傻逼记者，也能认自己经纪人做干爹。

然而，这一切在一场派对后戛然而止。

媒体报道中的Guti是派对达人，这是他不否认的一点，他不仅擅于参加奇奇怪怪的派对，还擅于组织奇奇怪怪的派对。Morientes不知道端着酒杯蹦来蹦去有什么意思，每次Guti试图喊上他，他都会以公事公办的姿态拒绝。

“你为什么不来嘛，我的朋友们都来。”

“我是你的经纪人，不是你的狐朋狗友。”

万万没想到，第二天Morientes就因为这句话丢了工作。狠心炒他鱿鱼的大球星欢天喜地地晃着手中的解约合同，说：“好啦，现在你不是我的经纪人了，快来玩吧。”

“你有病吧！”

Morientes捂住了脸。

这就是Gutierrez，你永远不知道他那颗被门挤过的脑袋里在想什么。

02.

Morientes丢了工作还可以再找，他是业界的香饽饽，永远不缺聘书。但Guti没了经纪人，可就难办了，稍微有点资历的人，都不愿意接这个烫手山芋。

最后Raul“幸运”地得到了这份工作。他是个新手，大学的时候是Morientes的学弟，两个人关系很好。Morientes为Guti头痛的时候，他还在带青年队的小球员，轻松是轻松，就是工资不那么漂亮。

Guti是Raul接到的第一个大牌客户，名号响亮，出手阔绰。Raul对Morientes感激涕零，拍着胸脯保证要请他吃饭。

****日后**** Raul的那个后悔啊，如滔滔江水不绝如缕，恨不得当场就掀桌子把饭菜拍Morientes脸上：你给我找的什么好活。

上班第一天，Raul便碰了一鼻子灰。

那天他西装革履地来到办公室，皮鞋擦得蹭亮，和发胶一样闪闪发光。Raul起码喷了半瓶发胶，手都抹酸了，才安顿好他的卷毛。但他觉得值得，上任第一天要给金主留下好印象。

Guti今天有训练，他们约了下午在附近的咖啡店见面。Raul准备先在办公室整理文件，熟悉一下环境。Morientes给他安排的办公间位置不错，设施也很齐全，知道他不爱喝咖啡，还特意配置了榨汁机。Raul惬意地喝着鲜榨橙汁，对未来的工作充满了希望。

接着，一个打扮十分火辣的女人冲了进来，那凶猛的气势仿佛一头西班牙斗牛，扑面而来的压迫感让Raul几乎甩掉了手中的杯子。

“您、您找哪位？”

“你是Gutierrez的经纪人吧？”

Raul点点头，下一秒，女人二话不说给了他一巴掌。

“告诉那个死同性恋，老娘不稀罕他，和他的臭钱！呸！”

Raul懵了。

Guti见到的就是这样的Raul：顶着一头张牙舞爪的卷毛和半边红彤彤的脸，西装上隐约可见橘黄色的水印，神色愤怒，仔细看又有些委屈。

大球星爆发出一阵惊天动地的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你的脸怎么回事，撞到门上了？”

Raul另一边脸也涨红了：“你最好解释一下！”

可是Guti还能怎么解释呢？难道要他和Raul说，这都是正常的，习惯就好吗？反正他习惯了，Morientes习惯了，Raul迟早也会习惯的，除非天降一个人管住Guti，让他不再怼记者，不再喷死敌，不再去那些花里胡哨的派对了。

Guti觉得这根本不可能，他就是一辈子单身，被情侣狗酸死，也不会乖乖听别人话的。

****日后**** 整天搂着Raul秀恩爱，足以酸死世界上所有情侣狗的Guti表示：Rulo真香啊！（各种意义上）

“我们已经签过正式合同了，这份附加合同也一起签了吧。”

Raul很担心那会是什么卖身条款，第一条要求就是陪床之类的，因为Guti看上去是能做出这种事情的人。他战战兢兢地接过文件，看了两行，松了一口气，还好，没有提出肉偿的要求....

不过，“送我去训练，并且训练完接我回家”是什么奇怪的东西啊？！

“你自己没有车吗？”

“我有，但是我上个月酒驾，驾照被扣了。”

Raul终于懂为什么Morientes的工资那么高了。

他忍着一肚子火，听着Guti噼里啪啦地提了一堆要求，感觉自己一个头两个大。

“你的要求我都答应，但是我也有一个要求，只有一个。”

“你说吧。”

“你以后不准再去夜店和派对了。”

Guti的脸色刷地就变了：“跟你有什么关系？你是我的经纪人，又不是我妈我爸我老婆？”

呵，现在知道我是你的经纪人了？“经纪人不负责接你回家和替你挨打。”

面对气得跳脚的大球星，轮到Raul淡定微笑了。

“不愿意的话，你也可以解雇我。当然，先付违约金。”

Guti的骂声更大了。

不是他付不起钱，而是他还没有发工资。他是典型月光族，每个月发了多少工资就能用多少，一点存款都没有。有急事都是找Morientes借，哪怕他收百分之三百的利息。

所以Guti此时和Raul一样，是个穷光蛋。

回到家Guti劈头盖脸地就数落了Morientes一通，说他给自己找了个大麻烦。电话那头的男人静静地听着，说：“看来你遇到了能管住你的人了。”

呸！大球星啐了一口，摔了手机。


	2. 03-04

03.

Morientes卸任的时候，刚好是赛季末，因此Raul直接面对的就是夏窗。这赛季球队战绩依然稳定，Guti的位置也依然稳定，不用担心会被抛售。但Raul对账后发现，他的收入绝大部分来自代言费和肖像费，工资在队内并不高。

这让Raul有些犯难了。

他有和俱乐部方面谈工资的经验，但凡涉及金钱的问题都比较考验耐心。尤其是大球队，不会轻易松口的，可Raul还是想试一试。

“你看看这个方案？先说好，不是为你考虑的哦，只是为了我自己，”Raul完美诠释何为口嫌体正直：“如果你没有钱，就可能会拖欠我薪水，最后倒霉的还是我...”

他自顾自地解释了一番——虽然有种此地无银三百两的意味。

Guti捧着手机，沉默不语，刘海垂下来遮住了眼睛，Raul不禁担心他是不是在生气。

可是为什么会生气啊？我是在为他争取地位哎......

两分钟前才说过“都是为了我自己”的经纪人自己打了自己的脸，他小心翼翼地问：“是不太妥吗？”

金发的大球星抬起头，说：“什么？不是，我是在想——这次度假我要换一家酒店，上回住的那家体验太差了，你帮我选选吧？我有选择困难症....”

“？？？”

“度假你也去吧？我给你买机票。”

“你有病吧？”

Guti莫名其妙被骂了，显得很是无辜：“我怎么了？”

“你对你经纪人都是这样的？请他们一起度假？”

“对啊，我经常问Mori呢。”

“那他同意了吗？”

Guti挠挠眉毛，如实回答：“没有。”

“正常人都不会同意的吧！”

“为什么啊？这个海岛真的很棒的......哎等等，你别走啊！”

Raul终于可以确定：没必要和Gutierrez商量事情，他的脑子不仅门挤过，还可能挤过两次。

和俱乐部谈加薪的任务完全落在了Raul身上，期间Guti只给他打过一个电话，内容不出意外的是向他夸耀新酒店有多舒服，海岛度假有多完美。Raul丝毫不为所动，并把这段通话录了下来。

会议桌上，他拿着录音，声泪俱下地控诉Guti的霸道行径：借了他的钱去度假，还打电话嘲讽他，你们再不给他加钱，我就连日料店的寿司都吃不起啦！

苦肉计乃是Raul专长，从小到大只要他小嘴一撇，挤两滴泪水，做出可怜兮兮的模样，没人能够不心软。上大学的时候他常常蹭Morientes的饭，几声Mori哥哥叫着，Morientes就忘了自己姓谁名谁，乖乖交出了饭卡。隔天Raul刷完丢回去，Morientes拿起来一看：好家伙，真有你的，一顿饭你吃到我饭卡欠费冻结？

这招现在也屡试不爽，球队高层纷纷表示同情。他们早听闻问题球员Guti找了一个年轻的经纪人，还想着谁这么倒霉呢。Raul这一看就是被混蛋金主压迫的社畜啊，见者落泪，闻者伤心。

一番卖惨后，高层边泪目，边在合同上签了字。Raul不费吹灰之力便谈妥了涨薪的事，期间还顺手帮Guti解决几条负面新闻。

“事情办妥了....”

“谢啦！我就知道你是最棒的！”Guti隔着几百公里给他点赞。Raul不吃他这一套：“你知道个屁，你知道我帮你办妥了什么事？”

“说实话，不知道。”

“我帮你拿了更多工资，还帮你解决了关于你在夜店搞淫乱派对的绯闻，你是怎么答应我的？”

Guti愣了一下，讷讷地说：“这次真的是谣传，我没有搞淫乱派对。”

Raul不想再理他了，他觉得每次和Guti打电话，他都血压升高，发际线后移，暴力值直线飙升。

“哎，这里看海真漂亮，你不来可惜了。”

Raul挂了电话：“滚。”

04.

Raul曾经有过睡眠问题，工作压力加上生活压力让他经常失眠。他带的那些小球员对他依赖性很大，他生怕哪个转会操作办得不妥当了，毁了年轻人的一生。而Guti不一样，他成名多年，只要腿没断，就不愁没球踢。即使出了丑闻，俱乐部也是第一时间息事宁人，这样一想Raul感觉自己心理压力小了不少，怪不得最近睡眠质量变好了呢。

只不过Guti实在太难搞了，稀奇古怪的点子一个接着一个，想到一出就是一出。任性得像个小孩子，唯一优点可能只有球踢的不错.....

Raul想了想，嗯，长得也挺不错.....

不，不是挺不错。是真的很帅。

Raul在床上翻了个身，发现自己竟然鬼使神差地打开了Guti的社交账号主页。他把这一异常举动归类于“了解金主的日常有助于交流，绝对和Guti的颜值没关系”。

又忘了自己“不要尝试和Guti交流”的定论了呢，经纪人先生。

Guti的账号是自己在打理，发布的内容都很简单，基本上是一些风景和美食，一副岁月静好的样子，和他本人的脾气严重不符，Raul不禁怀疑他是不是有小号。

Raul翻了两下，图片就见了底。他的手指往上划去，准备退出页面，却不小心刷新了页面。主页冒出了一条最新动态，半分钟前Guti发布了一张自拍，他站在海景房的中央，背后大海像一整块透明的玻璃，安静地铺展开，远处的山上长满郁郁葱葱的林木。

Raul忽然觉得有点奇怪，这就像一个密语，一个晦涩的暗示。Guti在用这张全世界的人都能看到的照片，向Raul传达着什么隐藏的信息，只有他们两个人知晓其中的奥秘。

Raul不知道Guti是故意发给他看的，还是他想多了。但他彻底睡不着了，从床上坐起来，照着Guti在社交媒体上的定位信息开始买机票。他拒绝了Guti三次邀请，却在这个晚上决定做不速之客。

两个小时后，Guti打开了房门。似乎早预料到Raul会来一样，他没有表现出一点惊讶，倒是Raul被吓了一跳：“你怎么不穿衣服。”

Guti看了看自己的大裤衩，再用奇怪的眼神看了看Raul：“我在游泳啊，你游泳穿衣服吗？”

“我不游泳.......”Raul虚弱地说，他突然不知道该往哪看了，看哪好像都不合适。

Guti定的酒店十分豪华，他赤裸着上身，若无其事地走回游泳池。Raul拘谨地跟过去，坐到游泳池边的躺椅上。他开始后悔一时冲动跑来找Guti了，果然和这人相处久了，多少沾点不正常。

Guti收拾着散落在地上的衣物，他的身材匀称修长，背后的肌肉和纹身很是显眼，Raul往他的方向瞄了一眼，又迅速移开，望天花板：“你不游了吗？”

“不了，你坐那好像教练，让我觉得我还在训练。”

他开玩笑说，Raul哦了一声，稍微有点失望。

等等，到底在失望什么啊！

Raul脑内一团混乱，只能望天神游。Guti穿好衣服，坐到他旁边，问道：“你在看什么啊？”

“我看月亮呢。”Raul随口说道。

Guti抬头看看天空，心说这月色是很不错。他倒了一杯酒递给Raul，然后靠在椅背上，附和道：“确实，今晚月色很美。”

Raul差点一口酒呛死了自己：“你什么意思？”

“我、我没什么意思啊？”Guti被他巨大的反应惊到了：“我实话实话......”

他真的是实话实话，不然还能有什么意思？如果有其他意图，那最多也就是拍个马屁，讨Raul开心罢了。

Raul尴尬地用纸巾擦了擦嘴，觉得Guti就是个傻逼，搞得他都不清楚这到底是在调情，还是他想太多。

妈的，都是Guti的错。

Raul在心里咒骂了Guti几万遍，当事人却浑然不觉，继续跟他谈天谈地谈人生，还说到了工作上的事情。

“你怎么解决那则绯闻的？费了不少口水吧？”

“啊，没有，”Raul如实回答：“我给了十万英镑给记者，让他把那篇报道撤了。”

“你有十万英镑？”

“我没有，但是你有啊。”

Guti瞬间心脏骤停。他捂着心口，痛苦不已：“你就这么败我的钱！”

“你当我愿意啊？还不是因为你搞出来的破事。”

“我真的没有，你要怎么才能相信我？”

Raul嘀咕道关我什么事，心里却泛起一丝窃喜。看来Guti还记得答应他的话，这么着急地向他证明清白，说明媒体确实在造谣.....

等等，他为什么要高兴啊！

Raul，你出大问题！


	3. 05-06

05.

Raul钟爱果汁，不喝咖啡，很少喝酒。因此两杯酒下肚，他便有些晕乎乎的了。Guti仍然在和他聊天，他感觉那声音有时候很近，他听得特别清晰。有时候怎么又飘得那么远，远到大海那端，远到月亮上去了。

他喝醉了，没有发酒疯，也没有说胡话，只是静静地坐着，等Guti说了好半天没得到回应，才发现Raul已经睡着了。

“喂，Raul，不要在这里睡啊......”

他推了推他的胳膊，Raul皱着眉哼唧了一声，没能睁开眼睛。他的经纪人睡相很乖，在躺椅上缩成一团，Guti觉得如果他有尾巴，肯定把自己盖了个严严实实。平日里他总和Raul吵吵闹闹，这会Raul安静下来了，他又觉得不习惯。

一直忙着工作，其实还是很想度假放松一下的吧？嗯.....睡着了还挺可爱的.....

这个想法跳到了Guti的脑海里，让他的脸颊微微发烫。再去看睡着的Raul，就有些不好意思了。Raul就像个初中小女生，冒冒失失地跑过来，睡在了他的椅子上。而他自己也成了毛头小子，紧张地给Raul盖上薄毯子，生怕他着凉。

Guti盯着Raul的长长的睫毛和红润嘴唇，艰难地直起腰身，别过了脸。

虽然好想亲一口啊！但是不可以做变态！

把持住， ** **日后**** 还有机会！

第二天一早，Raul捏着手上的毯子，一脸茫然。然后回想起昨天发生的一切：首先，他视奸了Guti的主页，然后稀里糊涂地跑去Guti的度假酒店，最后因为不胜酒力，在这睡了一晚。

他当场就敲响了西班牙最响亮的那面退堂鼓，飞速地拿起自己的包，打车逃往机场。以上的种种对他来说已经出格了，他不想被Guti当做很随便的人。

这想法如果让Guti知道了，肯定要一蹦三尺高：都是成年人了，请你务必随便一点。

可惜的是Guti没有读心术，不知道Raul的别扭心思，只知道自己买个早饭回来，房间里就没人了，“你去哪里了啊？”

“哦，我回马德里了.....还有些工作要做。”

“好吧，一路平安。”

Guti失落地拆开外卖盒，独自吃起了早饭。没有了Raul，嘴里的饭都不香了，饮料也没味道了，世界一下子变得冷清凄惨，索然无味。

他给Morientes发骚扰短信：

[我承认天底下再没有比爱情的惩罚更痛苦的，也没有比遇见它更快乐的事了。]*

[你又犯什么病了？？]

Guti心满意足地放下了手机。

*——莎士比亚。

06.

短暂的假期结束了，大球星和他的经纪人双双回到社畜生活中去了。Guti干着体力活——在球场上和人拼命，而Raul则负责脑力活——与赞助商和记者斗智斗勇。

这样的分工倒是颇有成效，Raul是个称职的经纪人，Guti有时候不想去球队团建了，他就替Guti找理由搪塞俱乐部；临时召开发布会，他写稿子让Guti赵本宣读，免得他又口无遮拦，说出什么惊天动地的话。

除了做好本职工作以外，他还不忘接送Guti训练。这是他答应过Guti的事，他又极守信用，所以一切用车的时刻，Raul是随叫随到，绝无怨言。

毕竟，冲着那张画了许多零的支票，他怎么也得尽点心。

Guti很给面子的不再出去玩了，他也是讲信用的人，对方又是Raul。出于公和私两种原因，他很想提升一下自家经纪人的好感度。

大家都夸赞他改邪归正，弃暗投明，殊不知这是爱情的力量——或者说，暗恋的力量。

充满暗恋之力的Guti在球场上越踢越有状态，进球和助攻一样不落，拿了好几场最佳。球队和球迷都非常高兴，他本人更是飘飘然，怼记者都显得有底气了。

直到他被对方球队一脚踩断了手指。

“我用脚踢球，又不用手踢球，为什么不能让我上场？”

“别说了，你好好在家躺着吧，”队医为他检查完，强行开了假条：“让你经纪人来接你，你这样也开不了车了吧。”

Guti想说我驾照早就吊销了.....

于是Raul见到的就是这样一个凄凄惨惨戚戚的大球星，挂着一条胳膊，左手被包裹的严严实实，蔫了吧唧地垂着脑袋，像被老师揍了的小孩。

Raul心疼不已，下车为他开了车门，再坐回驾驶室。“你在家修养一段时间，等恢复的差不多了，我帮你和队医说，”他安慰道，忍不住加了一句：“听话。”

Guti吸了吸鼻子，没有反驳。他用仅存的一只手打开手机，收到了来自前经纪人兼好友的祝福：

[哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也有今天！]

Guti的手和脑壳一起痛了起来。

Morientes这么幸灾乐祸不仅因为和Guti关系好，也因为当年受过不少资本主义的压迫。只要Guti受伤了没事可做，就会折腾自己的经纪人。半夜三更打电话求心理疏导，难过地说“要是我恢复不到以前的水平了可怎么办啊？”，弄得Morientes担心了一整晚，结果第二天发现这家伙拄着拐杖看网球比赛去了。

从此Morientes明白了：不要理会受伤的Gutierrez。除非他给你加工资。

这句至理名言传到了Raul的耳朵里，他觉得Morientes大题小做了，“再怎么说他也是病号呢......啊，他打电话过来了，一会再说。”

Raul接起病号的电话，“怎么啦？”

“我饿了。”

“你饿了就吃啊？”这算什么问题。

“不行，我的手断了。”

Raul半天说不出话来，那你什么意思，是让我喂你吗？

“我煎了牛排，然后我发现我没办法切开。拜托了，你也不想你的球员饿死吧？”

Raul毫不犹豫地说：“那你给我加工资吗？”

“可以。”

并不是担心Guti会把自己饿死，主要是看中了加工资。

Guti的豪宅很大，两层的湖景别墅，周围是一片绿草坪。他看到Raul来了，特别高兴，站在二楼的阳台上冲他可劲地挥手，另一只手挂在脖子上不能动弹。Raul几乎是一瞬间就心软了，他停好车，打量起空荡荡的室内，“你一个人住啊？”

“对啊。”

“是不是有点冷清了？你怎么不雇一些保镖、保姆之类的？”

Guti将他带到餐厅，桌上果然放着一整块牛排和餐具。“我以前雇过，但是最后都解雇了。”

Raul自然地拿起刀叉切牛排，问道：“为什么？”

“不为什么，我看他们不顺眼。”

Raul若有所思地点点头，继续手上的动作。Guti坐在椅子上等着他切好，一时间餐厅里只能听见刀具摩擦的声音。Raul边切边想：因为看不顺眼，所以就解雇了人家，听起来似乎是Guti的风格，他不就是这样的人么......

刀和盘子撞在了一起，Raul低头一看，牛排已经完全被切开了，锋利的刀刃在洁白的瓷盘上留下了一个淡淡的刀痕。他干咳了一声，掩饰了自己的走神，把切好的牛排放到Guti面前的盘子里，问：“那你会不会有一天也看我不顺眼？把我炒了？”

都说说出去的话等于泼出去的水，想收也收不回来了。Raul问完才觉得不对劲，这话怎么听起来那么像小情侣吵架？

Guti似乎没有发现他想一头撞死在桌角的尴尬，半开玩笑地回答道：“不会的，我付不起你的解约金。”

“而且，我现在看你还挺顺眼的。”

他补充道，好像只是无心的一句话。却不敢再抬头看Raul的脸色，埋头吃起牛排来。如果Raul现在掰起他的脸，就能看到他眼中冒出的小桃心。这哪里是挺顺眼，简直是眼冒爱心了。

然而经纪人先生是退堂鼓乐队金牌鼓手，也不好意思接话，只会同样埋头苦吃。于是他们一起吃了一顿略显奇怪的午餐。

“我要吃那个沙拉。”

Guti突然说，Raul将手边的沙拉端过去，他没有接，“我的手不方便.....”

“.......”

Raul硬着头皮拿起叉子，叉勺并用，喂到他嘴边。金发的球星张嘴就吃了，还舔了舔勺子，做不浪费食物的好公民。

“你把我喊来就是给你做保姆的？”

“不是啊.....”Guti在心里承认，他想他的经纪人了：“我可不会给保姆付那么高的工资。”

说着他又在等待Raul的投喂了。

“你脸红了，很热吗？”

Raul一勺子怼到他嘴里：“你他妈闭嘴，吃你的吧。”

“不会吧，我家空调开的很低啊？”

“.....”

Raul：硬了硬了，拳头硬了。


	4. 07-08

07.

Raul决定给Guti找一个保姆。

“为什么啊？你挺好的啊？”

“我是你的经纪人，不是你的保姆，”Raul用全部的耐心解释道：“而且，我家离你家那么远，即使开车也不方便。”

然后Guti在电话里提出了一个大胆的想法：“那你搬到我家来住吧。”

Raul不知道他是怎么能面不改色心不跳地说出这种要求的，他不得不再一次强调：“我是你的经纪人！”

“我知道啊，可是Mori以前也住我家，我住二楼，他住一楼。”Guti在吃着什么嘎嘣脆的东西，大概是Raul昨天给他买的零食，声音相当刺耳。但更加刺耳的是他说的话：“后来他嫌我在楼上弄的噪音太大，受不了就搬走了。你知道吧，我怀疑他有精神衰弱....”

“滚，我不想得精神衰弱。”

“哎，那你可以住二楼嘛！我保证不吵你！”

“我也不想住你住过的房间，再见。”

Raul毫不留情地挂断，然后咬着手指思考：这简直太匪夷所思了。Guti总是说出匪夷所思的话，但在他看来那都是正常的事，而且是真实发生的事。

他说想和Raul一起度假，就真的来邀请他。他说饿了想吃牛排，就真的煎好了牛排。

像一个拥有天马行空的想象力的孩子，即使听上去很离奇，但从来都真情实意。

另外，这个“孩子”煎的牛排味道还不错.....

Raul觉得自己的心情也因此变得“还不错”起来。

他给Guti找来了保姆，自己却仍然隔三差五地跑过去蹭饭，美其名曰：“我怕你对保姆图谋不轨。”

“他是男的。”

“所以我才怕。”

Guti拿切了一半的蔬菜扔他，嚷嚷道：“你把我当成什么啊，变态基佬吗？”

“你不是吗？”

“当然不是，”Guti转过头继续切菜，今天他要负责两个人的晚餐：“我只是喜欢漂亮的人。”

“漂亮的女人，和漂亮的男人，”他嘟囔着：“比如说你。”

正在抛着蔬菜的Raul心里咯噔一声，手一滑，蔬菜掉在了地上。

“比如我什么？”他的声音有些抖。

“嗯，漂亮的女人。”

金发的男人歪着嘴坏笑起来，Raul翻着白眼，捡起蔬菜丢到他身上，“你想死吧？”

有那么零点几秒，Raul以为Guti是在表白呢，结果还是玩笑。他恨透了Guti这些真假莫辨的玩笑，好像他一天不说骚话就浑身难受似的。

还有他的社交账号.....在被迫休假的期间，被Raul翻了个遍。经纪人没有关注他，但是每天都要看他的主页，看这家伙挂着胳膊看球赛，健身，自拍。有一回他的自拍照中还出现了一个女人的身影。

手断了还要泡妞？

Raul感到一丝不快：他怎么能一边泡妞，一边跟自己搞暧昧。

等等，那好像也不是搞暧昧？

Raul的脑子混乱了，他想妈的，都是Guti的错。

他第无数次在心底抱怨，第无数次失望。

08.

Guti的伤很快就好了，继续在球场上活蹦乱跳的。但由于手上还缠着厚厚的绷带，暂时也出席不了什么活动，Raul便给他拉了几个商单，拍拍广告。

就这样，还需要Raul给他做思想工作。

“我是球员，又不是演员，为什么要拍片子？”

Raul冷笑：“我是经纪人，不是保姆，造型师，司机，律师。但是这些事都是我一个人干的。”

Guti气焰退了，表示他可以配合，但是要自己选衣服。Raul耸耸肩膀，只要你不内裤外穿，裸奔，露屁股，穿女装之类的就行了。

然后他就如愿以偿地看到Guti穿着绿裤子，戴着破破烂烂的（Guti：这叫时尚！）大围巾来到了片场。他把金发简单的扎了个马尾，露出长长的耳线。

Raul都不想承认这是他的球员。

继给Guti找保姆外，Raul又准备给他找造型师了。他不敢相信Morientes居然没有给他找过专属的造型师。

“其实找过的....”

“然后呢？你又因为看他不顺眼把他炒鱿鱼了？”

“不，是因为他想跟我上床。但他不够漂亮，我不喜欢。”

Raul哑口无言。

他已经习惯了Guti的说话方式了，那个造型师想必有够丑的。所以他特意找了一个颜值在线的造型师，和对方谈好了合同。

然后他感觉好像有什么不对：为什么要给Guti选一个漂亮的造型师？又不是在选秀？这不是在无形中给自己增加竞争对手吗？

Raul一个漂移，原路返回了公司。抓住一脸懵逼的造型师：对不起，你很优秀，但是我看你不顺眼，所以你被解雇了。

折腾了一上午，什么事也没干成。Raul有些闷闷不乐，他给Guti发短信说自己心情不佳，Guti很慷慨的邀请他吃海鲜饭。这让他稍微舒心了几分.....

主要是饿了！想吃海鲜饭！

Raul轻车熟路地在Guti家的停车场停好车，走到一半，和一个女人擦肩而过。他回头看了她的背影一眼，立刻认出她来，是那个和Guti合照的女人。只是那离去的姿势气冲冲的，仿佛刚刚经历了一场争吵。

怎么回事？Guti和他的....女朋友吵架了？

“她不是我女朋友。”

Guti的脸色也难看的很，不耐烦地回答。Raul不甘心，追问道：“你俩分手了？”

金发的男人面无表情地把海鲜饭啪的摆在桌子上，可怜的桌子发出一声脆响：“没有，不是。别问了，不关你的事。”

Raul识趣的闭嘴了，低头开始吃饭。

这顿饭是Guti亲手做的，本来他以为会和以往一样，两个人说说笑笑的聚餐，结果Guti全程心不在焉，搞得他也没了兴致，随便吃了两口就甩了勺子，把造型师的事简单说了一下，拎着外套走了。

一路上，Raul很少见的爆粗口了。

Guti居然因为一个女人凶他！那女人能为他做什么？自己跟着他四、五个月，忙前忙后，他妈的跟照顾残障一样，换来的就是一句“不关你的事”？

他越想越气，方向盘打的力度越大。一个不留神，他的车子哐当就撞树上了。

Raul向前冲去，又被安全带拉回座位，后脑勺在靠垫上撞了一下，撞得他眼前一片漆黑。短暂的眩晕后，他缓缓睁开了眼睛。

人倒是没事，但车头已经报废了。

“操！”Raul拍了一把方向盘，怒气值达到了顶峰。真是诸事不顺，他又得等拖车来将车子拖去维修，然后找保险公司理赔。一团混乱中，Guti成了他的出气筒。

“你到家了吗？”

“没有！我车坏了，明天你自己打车去训练吧！”

“怎么了？好端端的为什么要我打车.....打车多贵啊.....”

“老子出车祸了！懂吗！”Raul冲他大吼：“自己打车去！”

他摁掉了电话。几秒钟后，Guti又打进来。

“你没事吧......”

“不关你的事。”Raul冷冰冰地回答，然后拉黑了他的号码。


	5. 09-10

09.

Raul和Guti吵架了，进入了长达两个星期的冷战。准确来说，是Raul单方面开始了冷处理，Guti的邮件一封接着一封向他砸来，他却看都不看直接删除。他不知道这两个星期Guti是怎么去训练的，他也不想知道。远离了Guti，他感觉世界都清净了。

没有他在耳边吱哇乱叫，没有他那些任性的要求，也没有他一个接着一个的电话.....

妈的，还有点不习惯。

Raul承认自己有那么一丁点想念Guti，他又悄悄地将Guti从黑名单里放了出来，暗自发誓如果Guti给他打一个电话，或者再发一封邮件，他就原谅他。

但是Guti没有任何动静了，Raul气得在心里骂：你都走了九十九步了，为什么不走完最后一步？

他也不好意思主动找Guti解释他的“罢工”行为，每天醒来第一件事就是查看邮箱和短信，一无所获后去翻Guti的主页，然而以前隔三差五就要发个自拍的金发球星最近仿佛失踪了一般，Raul盼来盼去，最后盼来的是Morientes的电话。

“你和Jose怎么了？”

“啊.....没怎么啊？”

“他刚刚问我要你家的地址，怎么回事？”

“什么？你告诉他了？”

“当然没有......这家伙曾经喝多了，半夜三更跑到我家楼下大喊我的名字，差点把我给吓死。我怎么可能出卖你嘛，”Mori非常讲义气地说：“不过以我对他的了解，他肯定还会去问别人的。不达目的誓不罢休......”

Raul哪里知道Guti是什么目的，竟然要上门找他？难道是要当面算算他这几天罢工的账？他们会大吵一架？还是打一架？现在去健身房练肌肉还来得及吗？

转念一想，难道是发生了什么Guti解决不了的事？俱乐部要卖他？又惹了什么祸事？准备收拾东西跑路的Raul又坐回电脑桌前，搜索Guti的新闻。网络上死敌球迷在对骂，球队更衣室在抓内鬼，球员在搞队友老婆，还是那副祥和的景象啊。

所以果然还是收拾东西跑路吧！

这时候Raul听见楼下的巨大喊声。

他住的是公寓楼，但楼层不高，听的特别清楚，绝对是那个誓不罢休的家伙了。

“你想干嘛？”

Guti在楼下露出了傻兮兮的笑容，数了数楼层，没理会阳台上的Raul的质问，径直进了电梯。

两分钟后，他站在了Raul家门外。

“开门。”

Raul就差报警抓变态了：“你干嘛？骚扰你的经纪人？我告诉你，私闯民宅是犯法的啊！”

“你无缘无故罢工才是不合法的呢！快点开门啦，我打车过来的，可贵可贵了。”

哼，只是心疼钱而已啊！

Raul这么想着，还是打开了门锁。

“哇，这就是传说中的单身男青年公寓。”

“是的，你看够了没有，看够了快点滚。”

Guti显然没看够，在客厅绕了一圈，被Raul打断了去其他房间的路后，一屁股坐在了Raul的沙发上。

Raul顿时像被黄瓜吓飞的猫咪，一把拉起他：“你的裤子那么脏，不要坐我的沙发。”

“我的裤子怎么就脏了？”

“外面都是灰尘细菌....算了，我给你拿条裤子，你换了再坐。”

Raul在自己的衣柜里找了一会儿，突然决定小小地报复Guti一下。他把原本找到的短裤丢回衣柜，从抽屉里取出一条印满了卡通狐狸的大裤衩，拿给了Guti。

大球星傻了眼。

“这，这是不是有点小了.....”

“哎呀，你穿上再说。”

Guti不是很想穿，这东西除了15岁的Raul，估计不会有几个人想穿的。他拼命拉上它后，既系不紧裤腰带，又难以动弹，胯下更是隐隐作痛。

Raul憋着笑装无辜：“好像是小了点，怎么会呢？我15岁的时候买的，很合适啊。”

“你故意整我？”

“没有啊，我是那种人吗？”

Guti拿他没辙，不穿狐狸裤衩就不能坐下。在罚站和将就之间，他选择了后者。好在坐下后，裆部没有那么勒了。

“所以你到底来干嘛的？”

“我家离训练场太远了，你家离的近一些，正好教练说我要锻炼体能，所以训练完，我骑自行车就过来了。

“你不是打车的吗....等等，你是怎么知道我家住哪的？”

“下次建议你在网上发东西不要开定位，不是只有你一个人会看定位的。”

Raul花了几秒处理这句话包含的巨大信息量，得出了两个意思：第一，Guti有在看自己的社交账号。第二，Guti知道自己也在看他的社交账号。

“你——”

Guti没有给他发问的机会，光速转移了话题：“说起来我可能要在你家住一段时间了。”

“啊？凭什么啊？”能报警吗？强行同居也是犯法的吧！

“你不想让我住？”

“我想让你滚。”

“那好，我记得我们当时的约定里有一条：训练完你开车来接我。现在你违约了，所以我也可以违约。如果我不住你家，那我就去住离训练场最近的脱衣舞俱乐部。”

Raul张大了嘴，感觉三观再一次被面前这位“不要脸”的大球星震得稀碎：“可是——那是因为我的车坏了！”

Guti做摊手状：“和我有什么关系呢？”

这回轮到Raul傻了眼。Guti摆出了一副“你赶我走我就去住夜店”的姿态，他也没有办法，只能丢给他一件旧大衣：“可以，你可以暂住，但是你要睡沙发。”

“你不是有客房吗？”

“你太脏了，”Raul嫌弃地说：“你可能有艾滋病。”

“老子要是有艾滋病，你也跑不掉。”

Raul眉头一皱，心想为什么啊？我又没和你上过床？等等，应该没有吧？除非Guti给他下过迷魂药什么的.....

“那也许你女朋友有。”

一提到这词，Guti立刻收起了开玩笑的表情：“她不是我女朋友。”

Raul看着他懊丧和烦恼的神色，才明白自己两周前为什么会那么生气，并不仅仅是因为Guti对他态度冷淡，更因为Guti如此重视这位“女朋友”，好像碰着了龙的逆鳞，一瞬间就让他脸色大变。

简单点说，Raul吃醋了。

10.

吃醋一般是情侣之间的小调味剂，不以分手为目的的吃醋都是调情。可Guti和他的经纪人并不是情侣，因此Raul这醋吃的就有些莫名其妙。

他为此困惑了一整天，终于在同居的第一顿晚餐上想通了：他可能真的有点喜欢Guti了。

要不然怎么会嘴上说着快点滚，关上卧室门却躲门后捂着嘴笑呢。

呵，基佬.jpg

作为一个“不随便”的成年男性，Raul第一次碰上先同居，后恋爱的情况。他不知道Guti对他有没有意思.....说是没有意思，但是Guti已经和他同居了，说是有意思吧，Guti好像也和Mori同居过......

Raul决定先不管那么多，反正在车子修好以前，Guti都会赖在他家，他会有机会搞清楚这一切的。

Guti每天的早餐和午餐都在俱乐部吃，晚上则回来做饭。因为Raul对厨艺一窍不通，只会点外卖，吃快餐。

“真不敢相信你会做饭。”

“真不敢相信你会吃垃圾食品。”

Raul塞了满嘴的海鲜饭，哼哼了两声以表不满。快餐怎么就是垃圾食品了？我就是被饿死，被毒死....

算了，海鲜饭真他妈的好吃。

Raul没想到Guti的手艺这么好，上次在Guti家吃的那份牛排就足够让他念念不忘了，同居后Guti每天不重样、变着花样给他展示厨艺，只要他在旁边放几个彩虹屁，大球星便飘飘然，心甘情愿做免费厨师。

吃完饭Raul会继续工作一会儿再休息，而Guti则照例打FIFA——这游戏他永远玩不腻，他离不开足球。

他们相处的很平淡，也很自然，仿佛已经结婚多年。实际上，他们还没有涉及过任何有关爱的字眼。似乎这个词说出口，有什么东西就会被打破。

打完游戏的Guti就缩到沙发上睡觉了，他觉得自己好他妈的惨，别说Raul的床了，连客房的床都睡不到！这薄的要命的衣服有什么用呢？除了上面残留的Raul的味道...

哦，还挺好闻的。

Raul不知道Guti在沙发上做痴汉，他睡得很香。自从和Guti同居了，他的睡眠质量飞速上升，仿佛客厅里睡了一颗安眠药精，让他一夜好梦，第二天清早醒来也是精神百倍。

睡眠好了，Raul的心情自然也好了。先前令他头痛不已的车祸处理到了尾声，保险公司赔了钱，告知他明天去提车。

一切是那么的顺利......好吧，唯一不顺利的一点就是Raul作为司机重新上岗，就意味着Guti没有理由赖在他家不走了。Raul还没有享受——不是，是搞清楚Guti对他有没有意思呢！

那天晚上Raul躺在床上辗转反侧，心中敲着退堂鼓的小人一边敲鼓，一边冲他大喊：别怂啊！他和你一墙之隔，现在冲出去把他揪起来，你就能收获一个帅气男朋友！

但是....但是要是失败了怎么办？

失败了？那就工作也没了，情场职场双失意呗......

不行！人可以没有对象，但是不可以没有钱！

Raul在这纠结来纠结去，结果没心没肺的Guti已经睡到鼾声震天，Raul不禁想，自己睡眠那么轻，是怎么做的对他的鼾声完全免疫的？

Raul爬起来，揉了一把卷毛，蹑手蹑脚地穿过客厅去上厕所。洗手台上是Guti的各种护肤品和发胶，他又去了一趟厨房，想找点夜宵，然后发现冰箱里还有Guti买的食材。不知不觉的，Guti在他的生活里留下了这么多痕迹，每一处细节都能感觉到这个原本单调的公寓正在变得温暖起来。

原来这就是同居的感觉吗！好他妈羡慕！

Guti四仰八叉地躺在沙发上睡觉，衣服掉了一半到地上。Raul作为老强迫症，没忍住帮他把衣服捡起来，重新盖到身上。他借着月光偷偷的看他，Guti的侧脸相当清秀漂亮。Raul的目光缓缓下移，落到双腿间不可描述的某处，根据这条紧绷绷的狐狸裤衩来看......尺寸可观。

幸好黑灯瞎火的，看不出Raul羞红的脸颊。

谁还不是个老色批了。

他伸出手，轻轻地将那垂在脸侧的一缕金发别到脑后，Guti的睫毛微微颤动了一下，似乎被他吵醒了。Raul这才想起来，Guti曾经有一次在他的车上睡着了，睡相并没有特别难看，安安静静的，一点声响都没有。

Guti睡熟的时候，根本没有鼾声的。

他来不及收回手，金发男人猛地睁开眼，拽住他的胳膊，将他拉进怀里。

他们在宽敞的沙发上滚了一圈，睡衣褪了大半。狐狸裤衩被Guti一脚蹬掉，而Raul用最后一丝理智按住了Guti伸进他裤子的手：“去床上！”

Guti毫不退让：“就在这！”

黑发男人瞪着他，低吼：“蠢货，那个....在床头柜里！”

后来我们仍未知道为什么单身男青年Raul的床头抽屉里会常备杜蕾斯的。


	6. 11-13

11.

事情是这样的。

Guti对Raul有意思，非常有意思，有意思到恨不得今天就把自家经纪人绑去民政局拿小红本。但他在行为上是个基佬，思维上却是个直男。

Raul在那厢纠结着等他表白，他在这厢准备同居。按照直男思维来想：我和你同居了，还和你滚了床单，那肯定是喜欢你啊！

可Raul不懂他的心思，直接推开了上前讨要亲亲的男人。

“怎么了？”

Raul抿着嘴唇不说话，他们一起坐进刚修好的汽车。Guti望了一眼后座的大包，问：“那是什么？”

“你放在我家的东西，一会记得拿回家。”

Guti仿佛遭受了晴天霹雳：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？我的车修好了啊，可以去你家接你了。”Raul干巴巴地解释着。

“可是——”

Guti想说可是我们不是都滚过床单了吗.....你怎么能翻脸不认人呢！你是什么牌子的渣男啊！这才一晚上，就拔屌无情了！

Raul一路上都没说话，直到把车开到Guti的家门口。他叹了口气，说：“我是你的经纪人，懂吗，不是你的炮友。”

“我看起来是只想把你当经纪人吗？”

“我怎么知道你在想什么，或许你就是这样的人吧。你不也和Mori同居过吗？”

“我他妈——”你可以侮辱我，但是你不能内涵我和Mori有一腿吧！

“除了Mori，也许你对每个经纪人都这样呢？哦，还有你女朋友...那个女的...”

那个让Raul大吃飞醋的“女朋友”。

车内寂静了下来，Guti沉默了很久——Raul感觉仿佛过了一个世纪那么漫长。他扯动嘴角，苦涩地笑了一下，说：“你总是逃避，你才是‘这样的人’。”

“我逃避什么了？”

“你心里明白......”

Raul的火气一下子就上来了：“我逃避？你躲在夜总会不敢出来的时候是我帮你赶走记者的，你绯闻缠身的时候是我帮你摆平的，最后成了我逃避？ ”

“我说的和这些有什么关系？”

“我不想再听你说什么了，下车！”

Guti也气得半死，摔了车门就走：“你吃一辈子垃圾食品，做一辈子缩头乌龟吧！”五秒钟后，他的那包东西从车窗飞出来，噼里啪啦地砸了他一头。

“Fuck！！”Guti冲着远去的车尾气破口大骂，转身一脚踢翻了自家的围栏。

Guti不知道Raul到底在生什么气，又为什么和他吵架。反正Raul每次生气，他都一头雾水，觉得谈个恋爱好麻烦。如果对方不是Raul，他才不愿意花心思猜来猜去呢。

可是对方是Raul，他便不能一走了之。只能选择先借酒消愁，然后再想办法把人哄回来。

“他永远都是这样，如果我不打电话给他，他一个星期都不会来找我。”

“他还说我把他当炮友，谁会给炮友亲自做饭的啊。”

“为什么他总是不相信我，我是真心的——”

Morientes做出了一个停下的手势：“这就是你他妈的搞出那么多离谱的事让他忙的焦头烂额的理由？”

Guti趴在桌上，喝了一大口酒：“可我也很听话啊，这还是我认识他以来，第一次到酒吧来呢。”

“我那时叫你少来酒吧，你怎么从来不听？还把自己驾照搞没了。”

“那能一样吗？你是我的经纪人，我为啥要听你的？”

“他也是你经纪人。”

Guti想，他才不是。他是唯一那个能管得住他的人。

“Mori， ** **说出来你可能不信。我喜欢他。**** ”

“我信，你也是这么跟我说的，在你每次惹麻烦之后。”

“我爱他。”

这Morientes就不信了。他认识Guti这么多年，还是第一次听Guti说爱谁。他习惯了Guti满嘴跑火车，以为这家伙要做一辈子的情场浪子。没想到就这么被Raul拽住了漂泊的脚步，为他在酒吧哭哭啼啼。

“你真的爱他？那你那个女朋友是怎么回事？”

Guti打了一个酒嗝，哭丧着脸说：“我哪来的女朋友.......”

Morientes摇摇头，打开手机，屏幕上一连串的短信和未接来电，都来自Raul。两个小时前他还在Raul的公寓里做知心哥哥。Raul对着空气大发雷霆，控诉Guti有女朋友都不告诉自己，还和自己上床。

“他说你强行和他同居.....天哪，一提到这个词，我精神衰弱又要复发了。”

Guti连喝了好几杯酒，蔫蔫地问：“那他有没有说，他喜欢我之类的？”

“呃，没有。”

Morientes还不想和自己的学弟谈自己的前金主的感情问题——听上去像是什么闺蜜间的私密谈话。

“那个女的真的不是我女朋友，我是被威胁的.....你知道，我最讨厌被威胁了，但是没办法嘛....后来我找黑客黑掉了她的账号，把照片删了。她还来我家说要告我.......”

“照片？”虽然Guti有些语无伦次，但是Morientes很会抓重点：“她有你裸照了？”

如果是裸照，Guti甚至觉得还好一些呢！

“不是，是.....我在度假期间，邀请了Raul.....然后被她拍到了......”

“你们那个时候就上床了？！”

“没有！”Guti脸红的不像话，不知道是不是喝多了酒：“我们就是单纯的聊天！第二天我去买个早餐的工夫，他就跑回马德里了。他就是在逃避我。”

你就没考虑过Raul根本对你没意思么.....Morientes不敢这么说，他怕Guti听了会当场嚎啕大哭，并把自己喝进医院。他委婉地问：“所以拍了什么照片呢？”

Guti放下酒杯，深深地吸了一口气，犹如临上战场的贞洁烈女：“她拍了我偷亲Raul的照片，但是我发誓，我没有亲到。”

Morientes稍微梳理了一下：他想偷亲Raul，但是因为过于害羞，没敢下嘴。极端女粉丝也许拍到了他弯腰的那一幕，以此威胁Guti。Guti担心被Raul发现，只能乖乖就范——

“你们是初中生谈恋爱吗？”

他实在没有想到，情场老手Gutierrez会有一天纯情成这个样子，这个世界都怎么了？未成年人在小巷子里接吻，成年男性在打感情太极。

这下他相信Guti是真的爱上Raul了，如果不是真爱，谁又愿意被粉丝骚扰威胁呢？

12.

Raul还是会大清早开车送他去训练，在车上两个人一句话也不说，一个专注开车，一个专注玩手机。Morientes发消息劝Guti起码说些什么——哄人那一套，他不是很熟悉么？但Guti一对上Raul那冷若冰霜的表情，就没了勇气，他不想再听Raul说“我是你的经纪人不是你的陪聊”之类的话了。

除去司机任务，Raul就只用邮件和他交流了。如果Guti需要出席发布会或者接受采访，他会看到电子稿躺在他邮箱里，打印下来就好，完全不用和Raul见面。

这让Guti情绪低落，他宁愿Raul找他打一架——冷暴力太摧毁人了。而Raul恰恰擅长这个。

Guti被摧毁了，连教练也看出来他不在状态，破例让他提前结束训练。

“年轻人，失恋了没什么，未来还有大把机会。”教练拍着他的肩膀，和蔼地说。

“我不是——”

Guti原本想说他不是失恋，但转念一想，这和失恋有什么区别？也许比失恋还严重，他发短信告诉Raul自己训练提前结束了，然后发现自己再一次被拉黑了。

他不理解Raul为什么每次都喜欢这样解决事情，不给他一点解释的余地。上一次他跑到Raul家里，死皮赖脸地不肯走，才将他们的不愉快翻了过去。这次他要去哪里挽回Raul呢？未来他还要挽回多少次？

妈的，都是都二十多岁的人了，也不是没交过对象，怎么还不如初中生了？

Guti拖沓着脚步往附近的咖啡店走，他准备在咖啡店等Raul来接他。他觉得自己真是乖巧听话，有这么好的空闲时间，都不去酒吧玩儿，Raul凭什么.....

心情复杂的Guti走进咖啡店，便看到一个无比熟悉的身影。

他的经纪人坐在角落里的座位上敲着电脑，手边是一杯没喝多少的咖啡。他穿得很休闲，戴着一个细框眼镜，就好像一个投入工作的普通上班族，甚至没有看到Guti。

Guti忽然感到一阵难受，他从未看过Raul工作的样子，也没有关注过他是不是真的有些近视。一直以来，他都费尽心思地想他让Raul注意到自己，围着自己转，却一点没有考虑过他的感受。

接着Guti意识到，Raul是为了等他训练完，才坐在附近的咖啡店办公的。他原本以为Raul会去哪里消遣，到点了再过来。但是Raul哪都没去，一直在这等他。

他的经纪人善良的像只蠢蠢的小企鹅。

Guti买了两杯咖啡，坐到Raul对面。Raul抬头愣了几秒，才反应过来，忙不迭地收了电脑：“你今天怎么结束的这么早？”

Guti将咖啡推向他，他还未来得及摘下眼镜，咖啡冒出的热气让他的镜片上起了一层雾。

真傻，Guti想起他们的第一次见面，Raul因为他的风流债挨了一巴掌，顶着红红的脸来见他。那样子也很傻，可他真心很喜欢。

这份喜欢将他们都变成了傻傻的初中生，在确定心意的路上摔了好几个跟头。但初中生恰好又是最不肯认输的，于是他们又爬起来，一边抱怨，一边跌跌撞撞地走下去。

Guti靠过去，给予了Raul一个轻柔的吻。隔着全是雾气的眼镜，他没能看清Raul是什么眼神。也许是惊讶，也许是愤怒，也许下一秒就会推开他。

但如果此时不亲吻他，Guti会后悔终生。

13.

收到那个吻的第二天，Raul也收到了Guti的邮件。附件里是一个陌生男人的档案，资料十分详细，Raul不明所以，向Guti寻求解释。

“一会再说，”男人在电话里气喘吁吁地说：“我在跑步。”

“你跑步有必要和我汇报吗？”

“不，我的意思是，我快跑到你家了，一会给我开门。”

“？？？”

时隔半个多月，Guti又站在Raul家的客厅里了，他一进门便问：“我的狐狸裤衩呢？”

“...你没病吧。”

“不是，我一身都是汗呢，不能坐沙发，你快点给我找条毛巾和裤衩。”

最后Guti得到了他梦寐以求的狐狸裤衩。啊，好久不见，你还是这么紧。

Raul抱着胳膊看金发男人舒舒服服地坐下，说道：“现在可以说了？那个人是谁？”

“哦，那个，是我的新经纪人。”

“你的...新经纪人？”Raul眨了眨眼睛：“你是要炒了我吗？”

Guti擦干额头上的汗，“解约合同我已经签好了，就等你签字了。”

Raul晃了两下，扶住了墙壁，他几乎快要晕过去。“为什么？”他颤抖着嘴唇问：“我哪里做的不好吗？”

“你很好，各方面都很棒，但是我不想你再说‘我是你的经纪人’了，听得我头疼。”Guti摊手，说：“你签了解约合同，我会付你违约金的。然后——”

“然后你不再是我的经纪人了，我就可以追你了。”

Raul的大脑一片空白，怀疑自己不是西班牙人，不然怎么Guti说的话他一个词也听不懂呢？

“如果你之前是因为觉得你是我经纪人，所以我不能追你的话，那你签了字，就没这个顾虑了。如果你是因为那个什么女朋友的事，生我的气的话，我也可以跟你解释。”

虽然他偷亲失败这件事有些丢人......

“不过我解释完，你得再签个字——在民政局....”

“等等，等等，你让我理一理，”Raul退后了两步：“我们在冷战，然后你炒我鱿鱼，并要和我结婚？”

Guti的直男思维表示：这有什么问题吗？

“我们亲过了，睡过了，还同居过...这最后一步不就是结婚吗。”

“可是你和很多女人都亲过，睡过，也许同居过...好吧，起码你和Mori同居过。”

“你可以侮辱我，但是......”

正在享受下午茶的Morientes连打了四个喷嚏。

Guti笑起来，把手机放在茶几上，解锁了屏幕。Raul清楚地看见他的壁纸——是那张偷拍下来的照片，那个月色很美的夜晚，Guti弯腰给他盖上毯子，目光长久地停驻在他的身上。

Guti让人删除了照片，只在自己的手机里留下了一张。

“是的， ** **虽然说出来你可能不信，但是我喜欢你。**** ”

“呃，我信...你昨天还亲我...”

“我爱你。”

不管Raul信不信，反正大家都信了。

END


End file.
